Piano
by Nightzz27
Summary: Situación casual en casa de Soul y Maka. [Soul x Maka] Post manga y no necesariamente canon. Summary de mierda, mejor leedlo.


**Piano**

Un sofá blanco sobre una alfombra granate. Una mesa baja de madera frente a él, y unas piernas extendidas sobre ella. Un chico con una diadema sobre un flequillo lacio y blanco. Una revista de jazz, y jazz sonando de fondo sobre la habitación.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Soul vagaban por el artículo, leyendo la importante revolución que causó el novedoso, para su época, estilo de Cecil Taylor en el mundo del jazz.

La cerradura crujió con un sonido metálico y cedió frente a la llave que estaba al otro lado. Maka entró acompañada por una bocanada de aire frío, cortesía del invierno. Con la mano que tenía libre de bolsas, la misma que sujetaba las llaves, se quitó las orejeras, que parecían más un par de pompones blancos, y las tiró al sofá, al lado de Soul.

–Estoy en casa –gritó, más para ella que para Soul. Después reparó en que éste estaba apenas a tres metros de ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa rápida–. Uy, no te había visto. ¿Modo chill? –preguntó tras ver el pantalón de chándal gris, la camiseta verde chillona con un eslogan provocativo ("More princesses, less knights") y la ausencia de calcetines. El jazz de fondo también le daba una pista.

Soul levantó la ceja los mismos milímetros que los ojos de la revista. –¿Y esas bolsas?

–¿Éstas? –Maka levantó enérgicamente el brazo y apoyó las bolsas en la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de los pies de Soul. –Me escapé del trabajo y fui a comprar algunas cosas. Te he traído algo. –Rebuscó entre una de sus bolsas y sacó una cinta elástica para el pelo. Era negra, y en letras blancas se leía "JAZZ LIVE". Aprovechando la elasticidad y su puntería, se la lanzó a la cara.

Con un gesto molesto, Soul se la quitó de encima, cerró la revista y le dedicó una mirada cansada a Maka. –Consumismo gratuito…

El humor de Maka disminuyó un tono. –Bah… un gracias tampoco habría estado mal. –Cogió las bolsas y se las llevó a su habitación. Desde allí, gritó. –¡Me voy a duchar!

Soul se levantó del sofá, fue hasta la habitación de su compañera y abrió sin llamar. Maka se había quitado la sudadera y ambos coleteros. Una larga cascada de pelo castaño le caía por la espalda y los hombros, dejando entrever el cierre de su sujetador negro. Estaba reclinada desabrochando la cremallera de la bota cuando notó la mirada de Soul sobre ella. –También puedes llamar, si eso –dijo con mordacidad.

–Lo siento –respondió él, sin sentirlo en absoluto, pero no por tener segundas intenciones. Su desidia podría llenar un mar, o quizás dos.

Los ojos verdes de Maka recorrieron el rostro de Soul. –¿Quieres algo? ¿Te hago un striptease?

–¿Has comprado tomates?

–¿Qué?

Soul bufó, dejándose caer sobre el marco de la puerta. –Tomates, ese fruto rojo con el que se hacen ensaladas y demás. Ya sabes, redondo…

–Ya sé lo que es un tomate, idiota. –Apoyó el brazo sobre la madera del marco de la puerta también y ladeó la cabeza. –No, no he comprado, ¿por?

–Joder, Maka, te dije que compraras. Hoy tocaba ensalada de tomate.

Maka terminó de quitarse la bota y se incorporó. Sin las plataformas de éstas, Soul le sacaba medio palmo de altura. –¿Cuándo me dijiste que comprara tomates?

–Esta mañana, cuando estábamos desayunando. Pero bueno, en realidad sabía que se te iba a olvidar, no me sorprende. –La voz de Soul no tenía ningún timbre de reproche. Realmente no tenía ningún timbre de nada. Era plana y arrítmica, de un gris muy gris. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Maka plantada donde estaba. –Dúchate de una vez, que tengo hambre.

A los veinte minutos, Maka salió del baño envuelta en un aura de vaho. Tenía el pelo enroscado en un moño alto para evitar que se le mojara, y únicamente llevaba una camiseta grande de manga larga que hacía las veces de vestido y unos calcetines de lana gruesos, de rayas blancas, rosas y amarillas.

Dejó la toalla húmeda extendida sobre un pequeño tendedero en la terraza y volvió corriendo a la calidez del salón. Con paso ligero, fue hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a Soul de cuclillas frente al horno. Llevaba un paño de cocina al hombro, y en lugar de la diadema, ahora llevaba la cinta del pelo que ella le acababa de comprar. Además, se había puesto unas horribles manoplas de gruesos puntos rojos con las que estaba sacando la bandeja del horno.

Maka olisqueó la empanada y frunció el ceño. –¿Qué lleva?

Soul se quitó ambas manoplas y con una de ellas, aún caliente, le dio un cachete en el culo. –Ve a la mesa, anda.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, Soul cogió un cuchillo y empezó a partir porciones. –¿De qué es? –volvió a preguntar Maka.

–Cebolla, carne, huevo cocido.

–Y tomate –concluyó ella–. ¿No decías que no había tomate?

–Es tomate triturado de lata, ergo una mierda.

El vapor aún salía de los cortes recién hechos. Soul cogió un trozo con la punta de los dedos y sopló. Le dio un mordisco y Maka vio en el trozo descubierto unas trazas verdes.

–Pimiento.

Soul masticaba con la boca abierta, tratando de no quemarse la boca. Cuando tragó, miró a Maka. –¿Qué dices?

–Le has echado pimiento.

Enarcando una ceja, Soul observó a Maka. –Sí.

–Sabes que odio el pimiento.

–Si hubieras comprado tomates, habría hecho otra cosa.

El humor de Maka descendió una octava más. –Pero a mí se me olvidó. Tú sí sabes que no me gusta el pimiento.

Sin cambiar un ápice el tono de voz, Soul respondió. –A lo mejor a mí también se me olvidó que no te gusta.

La seriedad con la que lo dijo podría hacer pensar a cualquiera que realmente se le había olvidado. Pero no a Maka. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que a él no se le olvidaban ese tipo de cosas.

–Y una mierda se te ha olvidado.

–Ah, ¿no?

–No, y eres un imbécil.

–Ajá, quizás tú deberías dejar de perder el tiempo yendo a comprar tonterías que no necesitamos y centrarte un poco más en las cosas de la casa.

–Las cosas que compro no son ninguna tontería, la mayoría de esas bolsas que ni te has dignado a mirar son para el baño y la cocina –gritó ella. Su humor estaba dos escalas por debajo de la clave de fa. Se puso en pie, apartando la silla en la que estaba sentada–. Si tan seguro estabas de que se me iba a olvidar, podrías haberme llamado para recordármelo. Pero no, es mucho más fácil ir de listo, llegar aquí y tratarme de tonta, ¿no?

Soul seguía sentado en la silla, con el trozo de empanada mordisqueado en la mano. La miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero en esos ojos burdeos había algo que a Maka se le escapaba, y eso le enfadaba y le hacía sentirse impotente a partes iguales.

–Yo en ningún momento te he tratado de tonta.

–Y, sin embargo, haces esto –señaló la empanada–, a mala fe.

Soul bajó la mirada a la bandeja donde descansaba la semilla de la discordia. Con el cuchillo separó los trozos más cercanos a ella. –Ninguno de esos tiene pimiento.

Silencio.

Maka se quedó observando la división que él había hecho. Sus ojos la taladraban, enviándole ese mensaje que ella no comprendía. La rabia comenzó a bullir por sus venas, palpitante, al ritmo de su corazón. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, pero los cerró con fuerza. También los puños.

Pareció que la escena se congelaba, pero entonces Maka se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo. Un fuerte portazo retumbó por todas las habitaciones.

La comida ya se había quedado fría cuando Soul se levantó de la mesa. Caminó acompañado de un silencio frágil, de esos que se rompen al respirar, hasta la única puerta de la casa que seguía cerrada. La abrió, y cuando entró, volvió a cerrarla. Apoyó la espalda contra ella y se dejó deslizar hasta acabar sentado en el suelo.

La habitación era de colores claros: blanco, azul y gris. Las estanterías de una madera barnizada en blanco. En ese momento, solo una lámpara de pie iluminaba la estancia. Era alta y su luz anaranjada proyectaba un tenue círculo hacia el techo. En el centro de la habitación se extendía un enorme piano de cola gris, como si fuera una bestia tumbada en el lecho. Frente a sus teclas de marfil, un banquillo de madera.

Maka estaba sentada en él, con los pies apoyados en el borde y los brazos rodeando sus propias piernas, que había escondido bajo su enorme camiseta. Soul no le veía la cara, pero unos cuantos mechones de pelo se habían soltado del moño y ahora le caían por la nuca.

No quería romper la atmósfera, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. –Lo siento. –Las palabras sonaron extrañas, mordidas por el silencio.

Aun estando de espaldas, notó cómo ella se llevaba la mano a la frente. –Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. He montado un espectáculo digno de una loca.

Los labios de Soul hicieron un gesto extraño. –Un poco.

Maka se dio la vuelta con un gesto de reproche. Soul se puso en pie lentamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se acercó al banquillo bajo la mirada aquellos ojos verdes y se sentó a su lado. –Es broma. Podría haberte llamado para recordártelo, podría haberte dicho que la empanada no llevaba pimiento en tu mitad. Podría haber evitado esta situación… pero no lo hice, así que da igual lo loca que puedas estar o no, la culpa es mía.

Con la vista perdida en el atril del piano, Soul acarició una de las teclas negras. Rodeó su contorno y tocó la siguiente. Paseaba sus largos y pálidos dedos de arriba a abajo por el teclado, sin pulsarlas lo suficiente como para ganarle una nota al enorme monstruo de madera.

Parecía que estaba comenzando a tocar una pieza silenciosa. Las primeras notas de un secreto. Uno de los muchos que había entre esas cuatro paredes. Verdades escondidas en la habitación cerrada.

–Me cuesta muchísimo entenderte. –Una menos.

Fue como tirar una piedra a un pozo. Se hizo el silencio esperando a que cayera al agua.

–Eres con diferencia la persona que mejor me entiende.

Maka soltó una carcajada amarga. –Dentro de la nada, da igual quién esté primero.

–Siempre importa quién esté primero –respondió él, con una mirada entre divertida y desafiante.

–Sabes a qué me refiero.

Soul suspiró. –Poca gente consigue entenderme, y tú eres una de esas pocas personas. Y más allá de entenderme o no, pones mucho empeño en que estemos bien. Peleas por el bien de los dos, te implicas como nadie y te enfadas contigo misma cuando no estamos bien, como ahora. –Maka desvió la mirada. –Conozco a muy poca gente que querría esforzarse en estar bien conmigo, y créeme que eso lo aprecio muchísimo. No querría a otra persona a mi lado.

–Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Eres un enigma casi siempre, y a veces me siento insegura con respecto a lo que piensas. Me esfuerzo, sí, pero solo doy palos de ciego. A veces acierto y nos encontramos mejor, pero otras veces fallo.

Soul negó en silencio. –Deja de cargar tú con todo. Está claro que no es culpa tuya. No puedes responsabilizarte de cómo actúe yo, y menos aún sentirte mal por no arreglarlo. Esto es cosa de los dos, y…

–Aun así, te conozco, y no debería esperar el cambio por tu parte, sino mejorar las cosas siendo como eres. Queda bastante mediocre el: "Aprecio que lo intentes."

–Eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Sabes que estás por encima de todo eso.

La respiración de Maka se detuvo un segundo, y después resopló con fuerza. Como si se preparara para dar el último paso y lanzarse al vacío.

–No te equivoques, Soul. No tengo ninguna falta de autoestima o de valoración personal. Sé que soy buena, lo que no tengo de talento lo suplo con esfuerzo –respondió sin modestia. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de incomodidad–. Pero tú… Tú eres esa incógnita que no puedo despejar, el problema al que no encuentro solución. Eres ese saco roto en el que caen todos mis esfuerzos. Con cualquier otro sería más fácil, pero contigo me cuesta tanto. Y aun así no quiero dejarlo.

–Ya lo estás diciendo tú misma, Maka –dijo él, con una sonrisa triste.

–¿El qué?

–Que el problema soy yo. –Se miró las manos. –Dices que a veces no me comprendes, pero no es culpa tuya. Me cuesta mucho mostrar lo que siento, me cuesta expresarlo, y eso es cuando lo entiendo. Otras veces ni siquiera comprendo lo que hay dentro de mí.

–¿Acaso tienes miedo de…?

–Sí. Ese es el problema. –Se tapó la cara con las manos. –Tengo miedo de mí mismo. De ver lo que hay dentro de mí y asustarme de lo que encuentre. Soy un cúmulo de rabia, de locura, de envidia. Eso es todo lo que tengo escondido, y no quiero mirar dentro y llevarme la sorpresa de que es aún peor de lo que imagino.

–Soul… –dijo, apoyando una mano en su pierna–. Si solo fueras todas esas cosas, no podrías ser consciente de ello. Eres crítico contigo mismo, y solo siendo así podrás mejorar, pero tampoco puedes martirizarte. ¿Que no eres perfecto? No tienes que jurármelo. Tampoco lo soy yo. Pero aquí estamos, intentando ser mejores.

Soul apartó la vista, pero Maka le pellizcó para que volviera a mirarla –¿Aprecias que yo pelee? Pelea tú también, conmigo.

Esas palabras consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa torcida. Bajó las manos y apoyó una de ellas sobre la de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando el recorrido de sus dedos entre sus nudillos.

–Tócame, Soul –susurró ella. Soul giró de pronto la cabeza para mirarla. En su rostro había algo indescifrable. Maka soltó una carcajada–. Digo que me toques algo. Alguna canción, tonto.

Sonrió como si al fin hubiera entendido el chiste. Se enderezó y colocó sus largos y finos dedos sobre el teclado. Maka se apartó y se colocó detrás de él, en pie. Con un movimiento fluido, Soul se deslizó al centro del banquillo.

Uno, dos, tres… La música comenzó a brotar del piano. Eran sonidos suaves y claros, armónicos. Le recordaba a Chopin, o Debussy. La música clásica no era lo que acostumbraba a tocar, aunque lo hiciera a la perfección. La forma de sus manos era impoluta. Los dedos llegaban con delicadeza a su lugar, pulsando las teclas con la seguridad y delicadeza con la que se toca a una amante. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía conocer el lugar preciso de cada sonido, la nota que iba a continuación. También el ritmo que seguía. La mano izquierda generaba una base sobre la que la derecha construía. Todo encajaba. Resultaba hipnótico. Y, sin embargo, demasiado armónico.

–No más Chopin, Soul –susurró ella.

Se detuvo. Con una voz ronca, respondió. –No era Chopin.

Y entonces arrancó de verdad. Fue como un gato que se lanza a su presa. Volvió con fuerza. Apretando las teclas como si tuviera algo en su contra. El ritmo resultaba rompedor, con giros inesperados y toques que por un momento parecían alejarse de cualquier melodía. Volvía, volvía por un segundo para recordarte que sabía exactamente lo que hacía, que cada pulsación, cada bocanada de aire, cada parpadeo era controlado, y volvía a alejarse. Subía y bajaba de escalas como si le faltasen notas para contar su historia.

Él llevaba la música, la domaba con fiereza. No había cariño en esa canción, porque no se lo tenía a sí mismo. Se autorretrataba, dejaba fluir toda la ira que llevaba en su interior, toda la incomprensión, todas las miradas de intención no correspondidas y todos los intentos fallidos de conectar con el mundo. Tocaba para expresarse, tocaba para desahogarse. La macabra danza que creaban sus dedos resultaba aterradoramente bella. Los brazos se cruzaban entre sí, los dedos invadían el espacio de los otros, maltratando las teclas y haciendo del instrumento un espejo del alma.

Oscuro. Los tintes de su música eran negros, como las emociones tóxicas que guardaba su interior. Cada vez que volvía cierta musicalidad a su obra, le venían recuerdos, tardes tranquilas en casa, en la escuela o en los parques. Una sonrisa robada en la cocina o un comentario que acababa en una risa contagiosa. Eran destellos de una luz que morían aplastados cuando volvía a enfocarse en sí mismo, un telón de sinceridad. Falta de reconocimiento y miradas de condescendencia. Tardes de soledad. Gente a su alrededor, extraños. Falsa comprensión e intentos de arreglar algo que se desconoce. Pero no todo se puede arreglar. Él. Solo él.

Los demonios que lo alimentaban fluían a través de sus dedos y se perdían en aquella estancia contradictoriamente blanca. Danzaban por el suelo, se retorcían por las patas del piano y reían entre sus cuerdas. Pero él no se detenía. Tenía demonios para llenar tres infiernos, y así lo demostraba. Sus hombros, tensos y rígidos, se retorcían con movimientos cortantes, buscando esa nota cruel que continuase rompiendo los eslabones. Eslabones de una cadena que lo tenía apresado dentro de sí mismo, en ese horror que era su cabeza.

Y entonces calor. Las notas comenzaron a suavizarse, dejaban de ser tan bruscas. Algo le aportaba paz, apaciguando la tormenta que tenía en su interior. Ese calor provenía del camino entre sus hombros y el cuello. Por primera vez, levantó la vista de aquel teclado y giró la cabeza. Maka había apoyado los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazaba por detrás.

En algún momento había dejado de tocar.

Ella seguía en silencio, apoyando la frente en el hueco de su cuello. Soul le levantó la cabeza por la barbilla y vio cómo sus demonios habían arañado esos ojos verdes. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y secó una lágrima con la manga. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

No salían palabras de su garganta, se había quedado mudo. Se había volcado por completo en su canción, y ya no tenía nada más que decir. Era una cáscara, algo hueco y vacío.

Y entonces ella lo besó.

Fue un secreto, sin testigos, un tesoro que no se debe compartir. Un roce atrapado entre dos personas. Fue él, girándose sobre el banquillo; ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Eran sus manos, subiendo bajo una camiseta enorme. Eran las de ella, desabrochando un pantalón de chándal.

Pero esa es otra canción.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y todas. Ha pasado casi un año desde que se supo algo de mí. Podríamos decir que ha sido un año complicado, pero no he venido aquí a contar mis penas, sino a compartir algo que me llevaba bastante tiempo rondando la cabeza.**

 **Estos dos personajes tienen algo que me atrae muchísimo. A diferencia de la mayoría de parejas de anime, manga, series o ficción en general, ésta no se basa en gestos especialmente románticos o escenas embarazosas. Tampoco en la evolución de su relación. Esta pareja es más tranquila, es estable. Cuando nos los dan a conocer, ellos ya están acostumbrados el uno al otro. Viven juntos, trabajan juntos y se ayudan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y así lo es. Así es como debe ser una relación ya madura. Nada de dramas, ni de tonterías. Simples broncas en el día a día y después una conversación para arreglarla. Debo admtir que me transmiten una tranquilidad bastante cómoda, así que disfruté describiendo su convivencia más allá de la discusión. También quise dejar implícito el lemon. En un principio lo iba a hacer mucho más detallado y que se lo montaran en el piano, pero preferí dejarlo caer de forma más sutil, así queda más romántico.**

 **Por otro lado, también quería centrarla en el drama que es no poder/saber expresar tus sentimientos. Algo que dice Soul es sorprendentemente cierto. En ocasiones, ni nosotros mismos nos entendemos, en el más común de los casos, por no aceptarnos tal y cómo somos, o por no querer ver cierta realidad sobre cómo funcionamos.**

 **Ya por último, la música. Como siempre que escribo, antes de hacerlo me informo. En este caso, me estuve viendo infinidad de vídeos. Al principio de la historia hice referencia a un pianista sobre el que Soul leía: Cecil Taylor. Los vídeos de ese hombre improvisando son una verdadera locura. Tiene una musicalidad muy extraña, porque a primera vista suena mal, pero si te fijas ves que todo tiene sentido. En él me basé después mientras describía lo que tocaba Soul desatado. Debo admitir que la gran mayoría de escenas de piano que escribo se basan en Ludovico Einaudi, por eso esta vez quise darle un soplo de aire fresco y cambiar el tercio por algo más jazz.**

 **Un pequeño detalle que se me olvidó. No sé si lo habréis pillado, pero la cinta de Soul dice "Jazz live". Sería algo como "vive jazz" o vive el jazz, pero la razón por la que lo puse fue para hacer el juego de palabras jazz-just. De esa forma quedaría "just live", "simplemente vive". Quería juntar la pasión de Soul por el jazz y reflejar su personalidad pasota con todo. Seré honesto, me gustó cómo quedó y supuse que nadie lo entendería, por eso lo explico aquí jajaja (El eslogan de la camiseta dice algo como: menos caballeros y más princesas).  
**

 **PD: Recomiendo que leáis el manga si sólo habéis visto el anime, está a años luz.**

 **En fin, eso es todo. Invierno sigue ahí, apartado. Llev capítulos escritos, pero hasta que no tenga toda la segunda parte escrita no subiré nada, así que hasta dentro de 323134 años~.**

 **Os animo a comentar, y que me contéis qué os parece.**

 **Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
